Non-peptidic N-arylheteroarylalkyl imidazol-2-one compounds are described for use in treatment of circulatory disorders such as hypertension and congestive heart failure. Of particular interest are angiotensin II antagonist compounds provided by an imidazol-2-one having a arylheteroarylmethyl moiety attached to a nitrogen atom of the imidazol-2-one.
The renin-angiotensin system is one of the hormonal mechanisms involved in regulation of pressure/volume homeostasis and in expression of hypertension. Activation of the renin-angiotensin cascade begins with renin secretion from the juxtaglomerular apparatus of the kidney and culminates in the formation of angiotensin II, the primary active species of this system. This octapeptide, angiotensin II, is a potent vasoconstrictor agent and also produces other physiological effects such as promoting aldosterone secretion, promoting sodium and fluid retention, inhibiting renin secretion, increasing sympathetic nervous system activity, increasing vasopressin secretion, causing positive cardiac inotropic effect and modulating other hormonal systems.
Previous studies have shown that antagonizing angiotensin II at its receptors is a viable approach to inhibit the renin-angiotensin system, given the pivotal role of this octapeptide which mediates the actions of the renin-angiotensin system through interaction with various tissue receptors. There are several known angiotensin II antagonists, most of which are peptidic in nature. Such peptidic compounds are of limited use due to their lack of oral bioavailability or their short duration of action. Also, commercially-available peptidic angiotensin II antagonists (e.g., Saralasin) have a significant residual agonist activity which further limit their therapeutic application.
Non-peptidic compounds with angiotensin II antagonist properties are known. For example, the sodium salt of 2-n-butyl-4-chloro-1-(2-chlorobenzyl)imidazole-5-acetic acid has specific competitive angiotensin II antagonist activity as shown in a series of binding experiments, functional assays and in vivo tests [P. C. Wong et al, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 247(1), 1-7 (1988)]. Also, the sodium salt of 2-butyl-4-chloro-1-(2-nitrobenzyl)imidazole-5-acetic acid has specific competitive angiotensin II antagonist activity as shown in a series of binding experiments, functional assays and in vivo tests [A. T. Chiu et al, European J. Pharmacol., 157, 13-21 (1988)]. A family of 1-benzylimidazole-5-acetate derivatives has been shown to have competitive angiotensin II antagonist properties [A. T. Chiu et al, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 25(3), 867-874 (1989)]. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,463 to Blankey et al describes a family of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazo(4,5-c)-tetrahydro-pyridine derivatives useful as antihypertensives, some of which are reported to antagonize the binding of labelled angiotensin II to rat adrenal receptor preparation and thus cause a significant decrease in mean arterial blood pressure in conscious hypertensive rats. EP No. 253,310, published Jan. 20, 1988, describes a series of aralkyl imidazole compounds, including in particular a family of biphenylmethyl substituted imidazoles, as antagonists to the angiotensin II receptor. EP No. 323,841 published Jul. 12, 1989 describes four classes of angiotensin II antagonists, namely, biphenylmethylpyrroles, biphenylmethylpyrazoles, biphenylmethyl-1,2,3-triazoles and biphenylmethyl 4-substituted-4H-1,2,4-triazoles, including the compound 3,5-dibutyl-4-((2xe2x80x2-carboxybiphenyl-4-yl)methyl-4H-1,2,4-triazole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,804 to Carini et al describes a family of biphenylmethylbenzimidazole compounds as angiotensin II receptor blockers for use in treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure.
There are several families of known compounds having one or two oxo substituents on a triazole ring. For example, East German Patent No. 160,447 published Aug. 3, 1983 describes a family of 1,2,4-triazolin-5-one compounds, specifically 2,4-dihydro-4,5-bis(phenylmethyl)-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one, for use as herbicides. Belgian Patent No. 806,146 published Oct. 16, 1972 describes a family of triazolinone compounds, including the compound (3-(4-m-chlorophenyl-1-piperazinyl)-propyl)-3,4-diethyl-1,2,4-triazolin-5-one, having tranquilizer, hypotensive and analgesic activities. Belgian Patent No. 631,842 published Feb. 28, 1963 d describes a family of 1,2,4-triazolones having hypnotic, tranquilizer, narcotic, sedative and analgetic activities, which includes a class of 4-N-aralkyl-1,2,4-triazol-5-one compounds. EP #7,180 published Jun. 15, 1978 describes a family of 1,2-disubstituted-4-alkyl-1,2,4-triazolidine-3,5-dione compounds having a wide variety of activities, such as antiulcer, bronchodilator, antifertility and cardiovascular-related activities which include antihypertensive, antiarrhythmic, platelet aggregation inhibition and smooth muscle activities. EP #283,310 published Mar. 18, 1987 describes a family of N1-diarylmethyl-N2-aminoalkyl-diaza-heterocyclic derivatives for treating cerebral vascular and ischemic diseases and for protecting against anoxia.
A class of N-substituted arylheteroarylalkyl imidazol-2-one compounds useful in treating circulatory disorders, particularly cardiovascular disorders, is defined by Formula I: 
wherein Ar is selected from 
wherein m is a number selected from one to four, inclusive;
wherein R1 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, formyl, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aroyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkynyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylthiothiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, arylthiothiocarbonyl, aralkylthiocarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each of R12 and R13 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein R12 and R13 taken together may form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amido radical and which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein each of R12 and R13 taken together may form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amido radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more additional nitrogen atoms;
wherein each of R0 and R2 through R1l is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptothiocarbonyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylthio, alkylthiocarbonyloxy, alkylthiocarbonylthio, alkylthiothiocarbonyl, alkylthiothiocarbonylthio, arylthio, arylthiocarbonyl, arylcarbonylthio, arylthiocarbonyloxy, arylthiocarbonylthio, arylthiothiocarbonyl, arylthiothiocarbonylthio, aralkylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyloxy, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cyclohetero-containing groups has one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R0 and R2 through R1l may be further independently selected from amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R14 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein R14 and R15 taken together, R16 and R17 taken together, R18 and R19 taken together, R21 and R22 taken together and R23 and R24 taken together may each form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino or amido radical and which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein R14 and R15 taken together, R16 and R17 taken together, R21 and R22 taken together and R23 and R24 taken together may each form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino or amido radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more additional nitrogen atoms;
and wherein each of R0 and R3 through tog may be further independently selected from hydroxy and acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive, and wherein A is an acidic group selected to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atom, and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic moieties; wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl and heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms;
and wherein any of the foregoing R0 through R26, Y and A groups having a substitutable position may be substituted by one or more groups independently selected from hydroxy, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, halo, oxo, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aralkylthio, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aroyl, cycloalkenyl, cyano, cyanoamino, nitro, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, mercapto, mercaptocarbonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom; wherein each of R27 through R31 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, DR32 and 
wherein D is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom and R32 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl and aryl; wherein each of R27, R28, R29, R30, R31, R33 and R34 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein each of R27, R28, R29, R30, R31, R33 and R34 is further independently selected from amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom; wherein each of R35, R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein each of R28 and R29 taken together and each of R30 and R31 taken together may form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino or amido radical, which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein each of R28 and R29 taken together and each of R33 and R34 taken together may form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino or amido radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more additional nitrogen atoms; or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful in treating a variety of circulatory disorders, including cardiovascular disorders, such as hypertension, congestive heart failure and arteriosclerosis, and to treat other disorders such as glaucoma. These compounds would also be useful as adjunctive therapies. For example, compounds of Formula I may be used in combination with other drugs, such as a diuretic, to treat hypertension. Also, compounds of Formula I could be used in conjunction with certain surgical procedures. For example, these compounds could be used to prevent post-angioplasty re-stenosis. Compounds of Formula I are therapeutically effective in treatment of cardiovascular disorders by acting as antagonists to, or blockers of, the angiotensin II (AII) receptor. Compounds of Formula I would be therapeutically effective in treatment of the above-mentioned circulatory and cardiovascular disorders or would be precursors to, or prodrugs of, therapeutically-effective compounds.
The phrase xe2x80x9cacidic group selected to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atomxe2x80x9d, as used to define the xe2x80x94YnA moiety, is intended to embrace chemical groups which, when attached to any of the R0 and R3 through R11 positions of Formula I, confers acidic character to the compound of Formula I. xe2x80x9cAcidic characterxe2x80x9d means proton-donor capability, that is, the capacity of the compound of Formula I to be a proton donor in the presence of a proton-receiving substance such as water. Typically, the acidic group should be selected to have proton-donor capability such that the product compound of Formula I has a pKa in a range from about one to about twelve. More typically, the Formula I compound would have a pKa in a range from about two to about seven. An example of an acidic group containing at least one acidic hydrogen atom is carboxyl group (xe2x80x94COOH). Where n is zero and A is xe2x80x94COOH, in the xe2x80x94YnA moiety, such carboxyl group would be attached directly to one of the R0 and R3 through R11 positions. The Formula I compound may have one xe2x80x94YnA moiety attached at one of the R3 through R11 positions, or may have a plurality of such xe2x80x94YnA moieties attached at more than one of the R0 and R3 through R11 positions, up to a maximum of ten such xe2x80x94YnA moieties. There are many examples of acidic groups other than carboxyl group, selectable to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atom. Such other acidic groups may be collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cbioisosteres of carboxylic acidxe2x80x9d or referred to as xe2x80x9cacidic bioisosteresxe2x80x9d. Specific examples of such acidic bioisosteres are described hereinafter. Compounds of Formula I having the xe2x80x94YnA moiety attached at one of positions R0, R5, R6, R8 and R9 would be expected to have preferred properties, while attachment at R5 or R9 would be more preferred. Compounds of Formula I having the xe2x80x94YnA moiety attached at one of positions R5, R6, R8 and R9 would be expected to have preferred properties, while attachment at R5 or R9 would be more preferred. Compounds of Formula I may have one or more acidic protons and, therefore, may have one or more pKa values. It is preferred, however, that at least one of these pKa values of the Formula I compound as conferred by the xe2x80x94YnA moiety be in a range from about two to about seven. The xe2x80x94YnA moiety may be attached to one of the R3 through R11 positions through any portion of the xe2x80x94YnA moiety which results in a Formula I compound being relatively stable and also having a labile or acidic proton to meet the foregoing pKa criteria. For example, where the xe2x80x94YnA acid moiety is tetrazole, the tetrazole is attached at the ring carbon tetrazole atom.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aroyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, arylthiothiocarbonyl, aralkylthiocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each of R12 and R13 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R0 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptothiocarbonyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylthio, alkylthiocarbonyloxy, alkylthiocarbonylthio, alkylthiothiocarbonyl, alkylthiothiocarbonylthio, arylthio, arylthiocarbonyl, arylcarbonylthio, arylthiocarbonyloxy, arylthiocarbonylthio, arylthiothiocarbonyl, arylthiothiocarbonylthio, aralkylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyloxy, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R0 and R2 through R11 may be further independently selected from amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is selected from oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R14 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R3 through R11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptothiocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylthio, alkylthiocarbonyloxy, alkylthiocarbonylthio, alkylthiothiocarbonyl, arylthio, arylthiocarbonyl, arylcarbonylthio, arylthiocarbonyloxy, arylthiothiocarbonyl, aralkylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyloxy, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, aralkylthiocarbonyl, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl and arylsulfonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom; wherein each of R14, R15, R16, R17, R18 and R19 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
and wherein each of R0 and R3 through R11 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive; wherein A is an acidic group selected from acids containing one or more atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, phosphorus and nitrogen atoms, and wherein said acidic group is selected to contain at least one acidic hydrogen atom, and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic moieties; wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl and heteroaryl having one or more ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms;
and wherein any of the foregoing R0 through R26, Y and A groups having a substitutable position may be substituted by one or more groups independently selected from hydroxy, alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, oxo, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, alkylthio and alkylthiocarbonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is oxygen atom or sulfur atom; wherein each of R27 through R31 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, and DR32 and 
wherein D is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom, and R32 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl and aryl; wherein each of R271 R28, R29, R30, R31, R33 and R34 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aroyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl and arylsulfonyl, and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein each of R12 and R13 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R0 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercaptocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio, aralkylthiocarbonylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalklylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and
wherein each of R0 and R2 may be further independently selected from amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is selected from oxygen atom or sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R14 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R3 through R11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercaptocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl and arylsulfonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein each of R14, R15, R16, R17, R18 and R19 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
and wherein each of R0 and R3 through R11 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive;
wherein A is selected from carboxylic acid and bioisosteres of carboxylic acid selected from 
wherein each W is independently selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and NR39; wherein each of R35, R36, R37, R38 and R39 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl and aralkyl; wherein each of R35, R36, R37 and R39 may be further independently selected from amino radical of the formula 
wherein each of R40 and R41 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical, which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms; wherein each of R36 and R37 may be further independently selected from hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, aryloxy, arylthio, aralkylthio and aralkoxy; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic groups;
wherein said bioisostere of carboxylic acid may be further selected from heterocyclic acidic groups consisting of heterocyclic rings of four to about nine ring members, which heterocyclic ring contains at least one hetero atom selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, which heterocyclic ring may be saturated, fully unsaturated or partially unsaturated, and which heterocyclic ring may be attached at a single position selected from R3 through R11 or may be attached at any two adjacent positions selected from R3 through R11 so as to form a fused-ring system with one of the phenyl rings of Formula I; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said heterocyclic acidic groups;
wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, aryl and aralkyl;
and wherein any of the foregoing R0 through R26 and R35 through R41, Y and A groups having a substitutable position may be substituted by one or more groups independently selected from hydroxy, alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, oxo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, alkylthio and alkylthiocarbonyl, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom; wherein R27 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl and DR32 and 
wherein D is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom; wherein R32 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R27, R28, R29, R30 R31 R33 and R34 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aralkyl and aryl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aroyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, mercaptocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein each of R12 and R13 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R0 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, aroyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio, mercapto, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R2 through R11 may be further independently selected from amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R14 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
wherein each of R3 through R11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, aralkyl, aryl, aroyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylthio, aralkylthio and mercapto;
and wherein each of R0 and R3 through R11 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
wherein n is a number selected from zero through three, inclusive; wherein A is selected from carboxylic acid and bioisosteres of carboxylic acid selected from 
wherein each W is independently selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and NR39; wherein each of R35, R38 and R39 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl and aralkyl; wherein each of R35 and R39 may be further independently selected from amino radical of the formula 
wherein each of R40 and R41 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl and aryl, and wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form a heterocyclic group having five to seven ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical, which heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring members selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms, and which heterocyclic group may be saturated or partially unsaturated; wherein R40 and R41 taken together may form an aromatic heterocyclic group having five ring members including the nitrogen atom of said amino radical and which aromatic heterocyclic group may further contain one or more hetero atoms as ring atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic groups; wherein said bioisostere of carboxylic acid may be further selected from heterocyclic acidic groups consisting of heterocyclic rings of four to about nine ring members, which ring contains at least one hetero atom, selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, which heterocyclic ring may be saturated, fully unsaturated or partially unsaturated, and which heterocyclic ring may be attached at a single position selected from R3 through R11 or may be attached at any two adjacent positions selected from R3 through R11 so as to form a fused-ring system with one of the phenyl rings of Formula I; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said heterocyclic acidic groups;
wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, aryl and aralkyl;
wherein each of R0 through R26, R35 and R38 through R41, Y and A independently may be substituted at any substitutable position with one or more groups selected from alkyl, hydroxy, halo, oxo, haloalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy and aralkoxy;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A highly preferred class of compounds within Formula I consists of those compounds wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aroyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein each of R12 and R13 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phenalkyl and phenyl;
wherein each of R0 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, benzoyl, phenoxy, phenoxyalkyl, phenalkyloxy, phenylthio, phenalkylthio, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl and cycloheteroalkylcarbonylalkyl wherein each of said heteroaryl- and cycloheteroalkyl-containing groups has one or more hetero ring atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, and wherein each of R0 and R2 through R11 may be further independently selected from amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R14 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phenalkyl and phenyl;
wherein each of R3 through R11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, phenalkyl, phenyl, benzoyl, phenoxy, phenalkyloxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylthio and mercapto;
and wherein each of R0 and R3 through R11 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties of the formula
xe2x80x94YnA
wherein n is a number selected from zero through two, inclusive; wherein A is selected from carboxylic acid and bioisosteres of carboxylic acid selected from 
wherein each W is independently selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and NR39; wherein each of R35, R38 and R39 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl and benzyl; wherein each of R35 and R39 may be further independently selected from amino radical of the formula 
wherein each of R40 and R41 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, benzyl and phenyl; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said acidic groups;
wherein said bioisostere of carboxylic acid may be further selected from heterocyclic acidic groups consisting of heterocyclic rings of four to about nine ring members, which ring contains at least one hetero atom, selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms, which heterocyclic ring may be saturated, fully unsaturated or partially unsaturated, and which heterocyclic ring may be attached at a single position selected from R3 through R11 or may be attached at any two adjacent positions selected from R3 through R11 so as to form a fused-ring system with one of the phenyl rings of Formula I; and the amide, ester and salt derivatives of said heterocyclic acidic groups;
wherein Y is a spacer group independently selected from one or more of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, phenyl, phenalkyl and aralkyl;
wherein each of R0 through R26, R35 and R38 through R41, Y and A and independently may be substituted at any substitutable position with one or more groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, hydroxy, halo, oxo, haloalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, nitro, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy and aralkoxy;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
An even more highly preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, benzoyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkenyl and alkynyl;
where each of R0 and R2 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, aminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, formyl, halo, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylhaloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, thienylalkyl, phenylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, aralkylhaloalkyl, benzoyl, phenoxy, phenoxyalkyl, phenalkyloxy, phenylthio, phenalkylthio, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, acetyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, mercaptoalkyl, mercaptocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, phthalimido, phthalimidoalkyl, imidazoalkyl, tetrazole, tetrazolealkyl, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, cycloalkylalkylthio, and amino and amido radicals of the formula 
wherein X is selected from oxygen atom and sulfur atom;
wherein each n is a number independently selected from zero to six, inclusive;
wherein each of R14 through R26 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cyano, amino, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phenalkyl and phenyl;
wherein each of R3 through R11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, phenyl, benzoyl, phenoxy, alkoxyalkyl, acetyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkylthio and mercapto;
and wherein each of R0 and R3 through R11 may be further independently selected from acidic moieties consisting of CO2H, CO2CH3, SH, CH2SH, C2H4SH, PO3H2, NHSO2CF3, NHSO2C6F5, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, CONHOCH3, CONHOC2H5, CONHCF3, OH, CH2OH, C2H4OH, OPO3H2, OSO3H, 
wherein each of R42, R43 and R44 is independently selected from H, Cl, CN, NO2, CF3, C2F5, C3F7, CHF2, CH2F, CO2CH3, CO2C2H5, SO2CH3, SO2CF3 and SO2C6F5; wherein Z is select from O. S, NR45 and CH2; wherein R45 is selected from hydrido, CH3 and CH2C6H5; and wherein said acidic moiety may be a heterocyclic acidic group attached at any two adjacent positions of R3 through R11 so as to form a fused ring system with one of the phenyl rings of the biphenyl moiety of Formula I, said biphenyl fused ring system selected from 
and the esters amides and salts of said acidic moieties; or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl,,cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl thienylmethyl, thienyl ethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyly cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxoethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, C4H9(n), CH3CH2CHxe2x95x90CH, C3H7(n), SC3H7, 
C2H5, C5H11(n), C6H13(n), SC4H9, 
CH3CHxe2x95x90CH, CH3CH2CH2CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, CH2OH, CH2OCOCH3, CH2Cl, CH2OCH3, CH2OCH(CH3)2, CHO, CH2CO2H, CH(CH3)CO2H, NO2, Cl, 
xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHCH3, CON(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHCO2C2H5, 
xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2C3H7, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2CH2(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2C4H9, CH2NHCO2-adamantyl, xe2x80x94CH2NHCO2xe2x80x94(1-napthyl), xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC2H5, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC3H7, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHC4H9, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONHCH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2NHCONH(1-napthyl), xe2x80x94CH2NHCONH(1-adamantyl), 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2F, xe2x80x94CH2OCONHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2OCSNHCH3, xe2x80x94CH2NHCSOC3H7, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2F, xe2x80x94CH2ONO2, 
xe2x80x94Ch2SH, 
Cl, NO2, CF3, CH2OH, Br, F, I, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, carboxyl, formyl, 1-oxoethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl, dimethoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-dimethoxypentyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, 1-oxo-2-phenylethyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-phenylethyl, monofluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-cyclohexylethyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-cyclohexylpropyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoropropyl, 1,1-difluorobutyl, 1,1-difluoropentyl, benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-phenylpropyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, difluoromethyl, CO2H, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, propylthio, butylthio and hydroxyalkyl; wherein each of R3 through R11 is hydrido with the proviso that at least one of R5, R6, R8 and R9 is an acidic group selected from CO2H, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of more particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxoethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, 4-methylbutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, neopentyl, 1-oxoethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl 1-oxo-2-phenylethyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-phenylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-cyclohexylethyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-cyclohexylpropyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl, dimethoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoropropyl, 1,1-difluorobutyl, 1,1-difluoropentyl, benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-phenylpropyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, propylthio, butylthio, CO2H, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHS02CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, propylthio, butylthio and hydroxyalkyl; wherein each of R3 through R11 is hydrido with the proviso that at least one of R5, R6, R8 and R9 is an acidic group selected from CO2H, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of even more particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tertbutyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl cyclohexanoyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, 1-oxo-2-phenylethyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl, dimethoxymethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-phenylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2-cyclohexylethyl, 2-cyclohexylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-cyclohexylpropyl, dimethoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoropropyl, 1,1-difluorobutyl, 1,1-difluoropentyl, benzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1,1-difluoro-3-phenylpropyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, propylthio and butylthio; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, propylthio, butylthio and hydroxyalkyl; wherein each of R3, R4, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 is hydrido; wherein one of R5 and R9 is hydrido and the other of R5 and R9 is an acidic group selected from COOH, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of even more particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, propylthio, butylthio and hydroxyalkyl; wherein each of R3, R4, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 is hydrido; with the proviso that at least one of R5 and R9 must be selected from COOH, SH, PO3H2, SO3H, CONHNH2, CONHNHSO2CF3, OH, 
wherein each of R42 and R43 is independently selected from chloro, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethylsulfonyl;
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of even greater particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein m is one; wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl cyclohexanoyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, propylthio, butylthio and hydroxyalkyl; wherein each of R3, R4, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 is hydrido; wherein one of R5 and R9 is hydrido and the other of R5 and R9 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a sub-class of compounds of high interest as represented by Formula II: 
wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl and benzyl; wherein R5 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula II there is a more preferred sub-class of compounds of high interest wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl, benzyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is hydrido; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, methylbutyl, ethylbutyl, dimethylbutyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, thienylpropyl, cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclopentenylethyl, cyclopentenylpropyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexenylethyl, adamantyl, adamantylmethyl, adamantylethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, fluorophenyl, difluorophenyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, isopropylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, diethylphenyl and benzyl; wherein R5 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula II consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-methyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-.yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-1,3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazo-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A family of specific compounds of more particular interest within Formula II consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
Within Formula I there is second sub-class of compounds of high interest as represented by Formula III: 
wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl; wherein R5 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula III consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-methyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; 1,4-dipentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-([6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula III consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
11-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
Within Formula I there is third sub-class of compounds of high interest as represented by Formula IV: 
wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl; wherein R5 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula IV consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-methyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) -2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) -2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and 1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A family of compounds of more particular interest within Formula IV consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-2-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
Within Formula I there is fourth a sub-class of compounds of high interest as represented by Formula V: 
wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl; wherein R5 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula V consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-methyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol--2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A family of compounds of more particular interest within Formula V consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-l,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[4-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
Within Formula I there is fifth sub-class of compounds of high interest as represented by Formula VI: 
wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl; wherein R5 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula VI consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-methyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-methyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[(3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[4-[[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[4-[[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
25 1-methyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[4-[[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
30 1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A family of compounds of more particular interest within Formula VI consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
Within Formula I there is sixth sub-class of compounds of high interest as represented by Formula VII: 
wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 4-methylbutyl, n-pentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexanoyl, 1-oxo-2-cyclohexylethyl, benzoyl, 1-oxo-2-phenethyl, 1-oxopropyl, 1-oxobutyl, 1-oxopentyl and 2-hydroxybutyl; wherein R0 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl; wherein R5 is an acidic group selected from CO2H and 
or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula VII consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
1-methyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) -3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,5-dimethyl-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipropyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-propyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-methyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-ethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopropyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-butyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-secbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isobutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-tertbutyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dipentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-pentyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A family of compounds of more particular interest within Formula VII consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts as follows:
1-propyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-methyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-propyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1,4-dibutyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-pentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-isopentyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-cyclohexylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-phenylmethyl-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyclohexylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-phenylethyl)-4-butyl-5-chloro-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-[2(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3-pyridinyl]phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido group may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl group; or, as another example, one hydrido group may be attached to a carbon atom to form a 
group; or, as another example, two hydrido groups may be attached to a carbon atom to form a xe2x80x94CH2-group. Where the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about five carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces cyclic radicals having three to about ten ring carbon atoms, preferably three to about six carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with one or more halo groups, preferably selected from bromo, chloro and fluoro. Specifically embraced by the term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups. A monohaloalkyl group, for example, may have either a bromo, a chloro, or a fluoro atom within the group. Dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups may be substituted with two or more of the same halo groups, or may have a combination of different halo groups. A dihaloalkyl group, for example, may have two fluoro atoms, such as difluoromethyl and difluorobutyl groups, or two chloro atoms, such as a dichloromethyl group, or one fluoro atom and one chloro atom, such as a fluoro-chloromethyl group. Examples of a polyhaloalkyl are trifluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, perfluoroethyl and 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropyl groups. The term xe2x80x9cdifluoroalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl groups having two fluoro atoms substituted on any one or two of the alkyl group carbon atoms. The terms xe2x80x9calkylolxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched alkyl groups having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl groups. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms, preferably three to about ten carbon atoms, and containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond, which carbon-carbon double bond may have either cis or trans geometry within the alkenyl moiety. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms, preferably two to about ten carbon atoms, and containing at least one carbon-carbon triple bond. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces cyclic radicals having three to about ten ring carbon atoms including one or more double bonds involving adjacent ring carbons. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms, such as methoxy group. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having two or more alkoxy groups attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl groups. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkoxy or haloalkoxyalkyl groups. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl group, of one to about ten carbon atoms attached to a divalent sulfur atom, such as a methythio group. Preferred aryl groups are those consisting of one, two, or three benzene rings. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl and biphenyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl, phenylbutyl and diphenylethyl. The terms xe2x80x9cbenzylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cphenylmethylxe2x80x9d are interchangeable. The terms xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d denote radical respectively, aryl groups having an oxygen or sulfur atom through which the radical is attached to a nucleus, examples of which are phenoxy and phenylthio. The terms xe2x80x9csulfinylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms, denotes respectively divalent radicals SO and SO2. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d, alone or within another term, embraces an aryl group attached to an alkoxy group to form, for example, benzyloxy. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d whether used alone, or within a term such as acyloxy, denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid, examples of such radical being acetyl and benzoyl. xe2x80x9cLower alkanoylxe2x80x9d is an example of a more prefered sub-class of acyl. The term xe2x80x9camidoxe2x80x9d denotes a radical consisting of nitrogen atom attached to a carbonyl group, which radical may be further substituted in the manner described herein. The amido radical can be attached to the nucleus of a compound of the invention through the carbonyl moiety or through the nitrogen atom of the amido radical. The term xe2x80x9calkenylalkylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical having a double-bond unsaturation site between two carbons, and which radical may consist of only two carbons or may be further substituted with alkyl groups which may optionally contain additional double-bond unsaturation. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic ring systems containing one or two hetero atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur in a ring system having five or six ring members, examples of which are thienyl, furanyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, pyrimidyl and isoxazolyl. Such heteroaryl may be attached as a substituent through a carbon atom of the heteroaryl ring system, or may be attached through a carbon atom of a moiety substituted on a heteroaryl ring-member carbon atom, for example, through the methylene substituent of imidazolemethyl moiety. Also, such heteroaryl may be attached through a ring nitrogen atom as long as aromaticity of the heteroaryl moiety is preserved after attachment. For any of the foregoing defined radicals, preferred radicals are those containing from one to about ten carbon atoms.
Specific examples of alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, methylbutyl, dimethylbutyl and neopentyl. Typical alkenyl and alkynyl groups may have one unsaturated bond, such as an allyl group, or may have a plurality of unsaturated bonds, with such plurality of bonds either adjacent, such as allene-type structures, or in conjugation, or separated by several saturated carbons.
Compounds of Formula I have been found to inhibit the action of angiotensin II in mammals. Angiotensin II is a potent vasoconstrictor and participates in the formation of aldosterone which regulates sodium and water balance in mammals. Thus, compounds of Formula I are therapeutically useful in methods for treating hypertension by administering to a hypertensive patient a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I. The phrase xe2x80x9chypertensive patientxe2x80x9d means, in this context, a mammalian subject suffering from or afflicted by the effects of hypertension or susceptible to a hypertensive condition if not treated to prevent or control such hypertension.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are isomeric forms including diastereoisomers, regioisomers and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, p-hydroxybenzoic, salicyclic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methansulfonic, ethanesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, pantothenic, benzenesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, mesylic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, malonic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include metallic salts made from aluminium, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
The compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes I-XXIX, wherein the R substituents are as defined for Formula I, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme I shows the preparation of the boronic acid 1 where R5 equals N-tertbutyl-N-methylcarboxamide. In step 1, benzoic acid is treated with thionyl chloride to give the corresponding acid chloride which is subsequently reacted with N-tertbutyl-N-methylamine to give N-tertbutyl-N-methylbenzamide. In step 2, the amide is ortho-metalated and subsequently reacted with trimethyl borate. The free boronic acid 1 is produced on hydroylsis. 
Synthetic Scheme II shows the preparation of the boronic acid 1 where R5 equals N-triphenylmethyl-1H-tetrazole. In step 1, 2-bromobenzonitrile (Aldrich) is reacted with tributyltin azide to give the corresponding tetrazole. In step 2, the tetrazole is reacted with triphenylmethyl chloride in the presence of triethylamine to give the protected bromophenyltetrazole. In step 3 halogen-metal interchange with n-butyllithium generates the corresponding ortho-lithiated species which is reacted with trimethyl borate. The free boronic acid 1 is produced on hydrolysis. 
Synthetic Scheme III shows the preparation of N-Boc-amino ketones 2 (or aldehydes when RO=H) from the corresponding N-Boc-amino acides 3. In step 1, the amino acid 3 is reacted with isobutyl chloroformate in the presence of triethylamine and subsequently with N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine to give the corresponding N-methoxy-N-methylamide 4. In step 2, the amide 4 is reacted with an organolithium reagent ROxe2x80x94Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when RO=H) to give the desired ketone 2 (or aldehyde when RO=H). 
Synthetic Scheme IV shows the preparation of imidazol-2-ones 5 from the corresponding amides 4 via Method A. In step 1, the protected amide 4 (prepared in Scheme III) is reacted with trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) to give the TFA salt 6 of the free amine. In step 2, the salt 6 is reacted with the appropriate isocyanate 7 in the presence of triethylamine to give the urea 8. In step 3, the urea 8 is reacted with an organolithium reagent ROxe2x80x94Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when RO=H) and subsequently cyclized to the imidazole-2-one 5 on treatment with dilute acid during the work-up procedure. 
Synthetic Scheme V shows the preparation of imidazol-2-ones 5 from the corresponding N-Boc-protected amino ketones 2 (or aldehydes when RO=H) via Method B. In step 1, the carbonyl compound 2 (prepared in Scheme III) is reacted with anhydrous hydrogen chloride in dioxane to give the HCl salt 9. In step 2, the salt 2 is reacted with the appropriate isocyanate 7 in chloroform to give the imidazol-2-one 5 directly. 
Synthetic Scheme VI shows the preparation of imidazol-2-ones 5 from the corresponding N-Boc-protected amino ketones 2 (or aldehydes when Ro=H) via Method C. In step 1, the carbonyl compound 2 (prepared in Scheme III) is reacted with 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propandiol to give the cyclic ketal 10. In step 2, the ketal 10 is reacted with TFA to give the TFA salt 11 of the free amine. In step 3, the salt 11 is reacted with the appropriate isocyanate 7 in the presence of triethylamine to give the urea ketal 12. In step 4, the urea ketal 12 is reacted with 6N hydrochloric acid at 60xc2x0 C. to give the desired imidazol-2-one 5 directly. 
Synthetic Scheme VII shows the preparation of 2-bromomethyl-5-bromopyridine (13) and 5-bromo-2-pyridinecarboxaldehyde (14) from 2-picoline (Aldrich). In step 1, 2-picoline is reacted with bromine in the presence of a large excess of aluminum chloride at elevated temperatures to give 5-bromo-2-picoline (15). In step 2a, 15 is reacted with NBS to give the 2-pyridinylmethyl bromide 13. In step 2b, the intermediate 15 is treated with potassium permanganate to give the corresponding picolinic acid 16. In step 3b, the acid 16 is first converted to its N-methoxy-N-methylamide and subsequently reduced with LAH to provide 5-bromo-2-pyridinecarboxaldehyde (14). 
Synthetic Scheme VIII shows the preparation of 2-bromo-5-bromomethylpyridine (17) and 2-bromo-5-pyridinecarboxaldehyde (18) from 2-amino-5-picoline (Aldrich). In step 1, 2-amino-5-picoline is reacted with bromine in the presence of hydrobromic acid and sodium nitrite at 0xc2x0 C. to give 2-bromo-5-picoline (19). In step 2a, 19 is reacted with NBS to give the 3-pyridinylmethyl bromide 17. In step 2b, the intermediate 19 is treated with potassium permanganate to give the corresponding nicotinic acid 20. In step 3b, the acid 20 is first converted to its N-methoxy-N-methylamide and subsequently reduced with LAH to provide 2-bromo-5-pyridinecarboxaldehyde 18. 
Synthetic Scheme IX shows the preparation of (4-bromobenzyl)imidazol-2-ones 21 from the TFA salt of the amino amide 6 (prepared in Scheme III). In step 1, the TFA salt 6 is allowed to react with the 4-bromobenzaldehyde in the presence of triethylamine and anhydrous magnesium sulfate to give the imine 22. In step 2, the imine 22 is allowed to react with sodium borohydride to give the substituted benzylamine 23. In step 3, the benzylamine 23 is allowed to react with the appropriate isocyanate 7 to give the substituted benzylurea 24. In step 4, the urea 24 is first allowed to react with an organolithium reagent Ro-Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when Ro=H) and subsequently with dilute aqueous acid to give the desired 3-(4-bromobenzyl)imidazol-2-ones. 
Synthetic Scheme X shows the preparation of 3-(5-bromo-2-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 25 from the TFA salt of the amino amide 6 (prepared in Scheme III). In step 1, the TFA salt 6 is allowed to react with the 5-bromo-2-pyridinylaldehyde 14 (prepared in Scheme VII) in the presence of triethylamine and anhydrous magnesium sulfate to give the imine 26. In step 2, the imine 26 is allowed to react with sodium borohydride to give the substituted benzylamine 27. In step 3, the benzylamine 27 is allowed to react with the appropriate isocyanate 7 to give the substituted benzylurea 28. In step 4, the urea 28 is first allowed to react with an organolithium reagent Ro-Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when Ro=H) and subsequently with dilute aqueous acid to give the desired 3-(5-bromo-2-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 25. 
Synthetic Scheme XI shows the preparation of 3-(2-bromo-5-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 29 from the TFA salt of the amino amide 6 (prepared in Scheme III). In step 1, the TFA salt 6 is allowed to react with 2-bromo-5-pyridinylaldehyde 18 (prepared in Scheme VIII) in the presence of triethylamine and anhydrous magnesium sulfate to give the imine 30. In step 2, the imine 30 is allowed to react with sodium borohydride to give the substituted benzylamine 31. In step 3, the benzylamine 31 is allowed to react with the appropriate isocyanate 7 to give the substituted benzylurea 32. In step 4, the urea 32 is first allowed to react with an organolithium reagent Ro-Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when Ro=H) and subsequently with dilute aqueous acid to give the desired 3-(2-bromo-5-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 29. 
Synthetic Scheme XII shows the preparation of 3-(4-bromobenzyl)imidazol-2-ones 21, 3-(5-bromo-2-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 25, and 3-(2-bromo-5-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 29 from the parent imidazol-2-ones 9 (prepared in Scheme IV, Scheme V, or Scheme VI). The imidazol-2-one 9 is first treated with a base, such as potassium t-butoxide, and subsequently with the alkylating agent 4-bromobenzyl bromide, 13 (prepared in Scheme VII), and 17 (prepared in Scheme VIII to give 3-(4-bromobenzyl)imidazol-2-ones 21, 3-(5-bromo-2-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 25, and 3-(2-bromo-5-pyridinylmethyl)imidazol-2-ones 29, respectively. 
Synthetic Scheme XIII shows the preparation of 3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 30 from the boronic acid 1 (prepared in Scheme I and Scheme II) and the bromoimidazol-2-one coupling reagent 25 (prepared in Scheme X and Scheme XII). The boronic acid 1 is reacted with the bromoimidazol-2-one coupling reagent 25 in the presence of a palladium zero catalyst via a Snieckus coupling [see M. J. Sharp and V. Snieckus, Tetrahedron Lett., 5997(1985)] to give the angiotensin II antagonists 30 of this invention. 
Synthetic Scheme XIV shows the preparation of 3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrzol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 31 from the boronic acid 1 (prepared in Scheme I and Scheme II) and the bromoimidazol-2-one coupling reagent 29 (prepared in Scheme XI and Scheme XII). The boronic acid 1 is reacted with the bromoimidazol-2-one coupling reagent 29 in the presence of a palladium zero catalyst via a Snieckus coupling [see M. J. Sharp and V. Snieckus, Tetrahedron Lett., 5997(1985)] to give the angiotensin II antagonists 31 of this invention. 
Synthetic Scheme XV shows the preparation of the imidazol-2-one boronic acid coupling reagents 32 from the corresponding 3-(4-bromobenzyl)imidazol-2-ones 21 (prepared in Scheme IX and Scheme XII). Halogen-metal interchange generates the corresponding lithiated species from 21 which is reacted with trimethyl borate. The free imidazol-2-one boronic acid coupling reagents 32 are produced on acid hydrolysis. 
Synthetic Scheme XVI shows the preparation of the 4-bromopyridine coupling reagent 33 [R5=CON(CH3)C(CH3)3] and the 2-bromopyridine coupling reagent 34 [R5=CON(CH3)C(CH3)3] from nicotinic acid. In step 1, N-tertbuty-N-methylnicotinamide is prepared from nicotinoyl chloride and N-tertbutyl-N-methylamine. In step 2, ortho-metalalion with sec-butyllithium gives a mixture of regioanions which are reacted with trimethylsilyl chloride; subsequent conversion to the corresponding bromides on treatment with bromine in acetic acid and separation of the regioisomers by chromatography provides 33 and 34. 
Synthetic Scheme XVII shows the preparation of the 3-bromopyridine coupling reagent 35 [R5=CON(CH3)C(CH3)3] from isonicotinic acid. In step 1, N-tertbutyl-N-methylisonicotinamide is prepared from isonicotinoyl chloride and N-tertbutyl-N-methylamine. In step 2, reaction with sec-butyllithium gives the ortho-lithiated species which is reacted with trimethylsilyl chloride and subsequently converted to the corresponding bromide 35 on treatment with bromine in acetic acid. 
Synthetic Scheme XVIII shows the preparation of the 3-bromopyridine coupling reagent 36 [R5=CON(CH3)C(CH3)3] from picolinic acid. In step 1, N-tertbutyl-N-methylpicolinamide is prepared from picolinoyl chloride and N-tertbutyl-N-methylamine. In step 2, reaction with sec-butyllithium gives the ortho-lithiated species which is reacted with trimethylsilyl chloride and subsequently converted to the corresponding bromide 36 on treatment with bromine in acetic acid. 
Synthetic Scheme XIX shows the preparation of 3-(pyridinylbenzyl)imidazol-2-ones 37, 38, 39 and 40 from the common imidazol-2-one boronic acids 32 (Scheme XV) and the corresponding bromo coupling reagents 32 (Scheme XVIII), 33 (Scheme XVI, 35 (Scheme XVII), and 34 (Scheme XVI), respectively. The boronic acids 32 are reacted with the bromo coupling reagents 36, 33, 35 and 34 in the presence of a palladium zero catalyst via a Snieckus coupling [see M. J. Sharp and V. Snieckus, Tetrahedron Lett., 5997 (1985)] to give the angiotensin II antagonists 37, 38, 39 and 40, respectively, of this invention. 
Synthetic Scheme XX shows the preparation of carboxylic acid analogs 41 and 1H-tetrazole analogs 42 from analogs which have R5=CON(CH3)C(CH3)3. In step 1, the N-tertbutyl-N-methylamide analog 43 is reacted with trifluoroacetic acid at reflux to give the N-methylamide 44. In step 2, the N-methylamide 44 is reacted with sodium nitrite in acetic anhydride/acetic acid at 0xc2x0 C. to give the corresponding N-methyl-N-nitrosoamide 45. In step 3, the N-methyl-N-nitrosoamide 45 is hydrolyzed in base to give the corresponding carboxylic acid angiotensin II antagonists of this invention. In step 4, the acid analog 41 is reacted with oxalyl chloride and subsequently with anhydrous ammonia to give the primary amide 46. In step 5, the amide 46 is reacted with triphenylphosphine in carbon tetrachloride at 50xc2x0 C. to give the corresponding nitrile 47. In step 6, the nitrite 47 is reacted with trimethyltin azide in xylene at reflux to provide the 1H-tetrazole angiotensin II antagonists of this invention. 
Synthetic Scheme XXI shows the preparation of the organozinc reagent 48 from the appropriate benzoic acid analog 49. In step 1, the analog 49 is brominated with bromine in the presence of a suitable catalyst, e.g., iron, to give the 2-bromo analog 50. In step 2, the 2-bromo analog 50 was converted to the organolithium reagent 51 by reaction with n-butyllithium in THF at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., a process known as halogen-metal interchange. Alternatively, the organolithium reagent 51 can be generated directly by the reaction of 49 with an alkyllithium reagent in the presence or absence of a suitable completing agent in THF at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., e.g., sec-butyllithium/TMEDA (N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-ethylenediamine). In step 3, the organolithium reagent 51 was treated with anhydrous zinc chloride at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and subsequently allowed to warm to ambient temperature. The organozinc reagent 48 was generated and used in situ. 
Synthetic Scheme XXII shows the preparation of the 2-pyridinyl alkylating reagent 52 and the 3-pyridinyl alkylating 53 from 15 (Scheme VII) and 19 (Scheme VIII), respectively. In step 1, 15 and 19 were coupled with 1 using Snieckus conditions (Scheme XIII) or 48 using Negishi conditions [see E. Negishi, A. O. King, and N. Okukado, J. Org. Chem., 42, 1821 (1977)] to give 54 and 55, respectively. In step 2, the coupled biaryl compounds 54 and 55 were brominated using NBS/AIBN to give the 2-pyridinyl alkylating reagent 52 and the 3-pyridinyl alkylating reagent 53, respectively. 
Synthetic Scheme XXIII shows the preparation of 3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 30 (R5=CN4H) and 3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 31 (R5=CN4H) from the parent imidazol-2-ones 9 (prepared in Scheme IV, Scheme V, or Scheme VI). The imidazol-2-one 9 was first treated with a base, such as potassium t-butoxide, and subsequently with the alkylating reagent 52 or 53 (Scheme XXII) to give 3-[[5-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-2-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 30 (R5=CN4H) and 3-[[6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl]-3-pyridinyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 31 (R5=CN4H), respectively. 
Synthetic Scheme XXIV shows the preparation of 4-methylphenylboronic acid (56) from 4-bromotoluene. In step 1, the Grignard reagent was generated by the reaction of 4-bromotoluene with metallic magnesium in ether at reflux. In step 2, a THF solution of trimethoxyborane was cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and slowly treated with the Grignard reagent. In step 3, the boronic ester was hydrolyzed with aqueous hydrochloric acid to give 4-methylphenylboronic acid (56). 
Synthetic Scheme XXV shows the 8-step preparation of the alkylating reagent 2-(4-bromomethylphenyl)-3-cyanopyridine (57) from 2-amino-3-picoline (58) (Aldrich). In step 1, the aminopicoline 58 was converted to the bromopicoline 59 by reaction with bromine, concentrated hydrobromic acid, and sodium nitrite at 0xc2x0 C. In step 2, the picoline 59 was oxidized with KMNO4 to give the corresponding carboxylic acid 60. In step 3, the acid 60 was reduced to the alcohol 61 with borane/THF. In step 4, the alcohol 61 was oxidized to the aldelyde 62 under Swern conditions or by using MnO2. In step 5, the aldehyde 62 was reacted with hydroxylamine to give the oxime 63. In step 6, the oxime 63 was converted to 2-bromo-3-cyanopyridine (64) with acetic anhydride at reflux. In step 7, the nitrile 64 was coupled with 4-methylphenylboronic acid (56) (Scheme XXIV) using Snieckus conditions (Scheme XIII) to give 3-cyano-2-(4-methylphenyl)pyridine (65). In step 8, 65 was brominated with NBS/AIBN in carbon tetrachloride at reflux to give the desired alkylating reagent 57. 
Synthetic Scheme XXVI shows the 6-step preparation of the alkylating reagent 3-(4bromomethylphenyl)-4-cyanopyridine (66) from 4-picoline (67) (Aldrich). In step 1, 4-picoline was brominated with bromine in fuming sulfuric acid at high temperatures to give 3-bromo-4-picoline (68). In step 2, the picoline 68 was oxidized to the corresponding carboxylic acid 69 with KMnO4. In step 3, the acid 69 was first converted to its acid chloride with oxalyl chloride and subsequently treated with condensed ammonia to give the amide 70. In step 4, the amide 70 was converted to 3-bromo-4-cyanopyridine (71) by treatment with P2O5 at high temperatures. In step 5, the nitrile 71 was coupled with 4-methylphenylboronic acid (56) (Scheme XXIV) using Snieckus conditions (Scheme XIII) to give 4-cyano-3-(4-methylphenyl)pyridine (72). In step 6, 72 was brominated with NBS/AIBN in carbon tetrachloride at reflux to give the desired alkylating reagent 66. 
Synthetic Scheme XXVII shows the 5-step preparation of the alkylating reagent 4-(4-bromomethylphenyl)-3-cyanopyridine (73) from 4-bromopyridine (74) (Aldrich). In step 1, the ortho-bromo carbanion was generated with LDA in THF at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and reacted with anhydrous DMF to give 4-bromo-3-carboxaldehyde 75. In step 2, the aldehyde 75 was reacted with hydroxylamine to give the oxime 76. In step 3, the oxime 76 was dehydrated with 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole in methylene chloride at reflux to give 4-bromo-3-cyanopyridine (77). In step 4, the nitrile 77 was coupled with 4-methylphenylboronic acid (56) (Scheme XXIV) using Snieckus conditions (Scheme XIII) to give 3-cyano-4-(4-methylphenyl)pridine (78). In step 5, 78 was brominated with NBS/AIBN in carbon tetrachloride at reflux to give the desired alkylating reagent 73. 
Synthetic Scheme XXVIII shows the 4-step preparation of the alkylating reagent 2-cyano-3-(4-bromomethylphenyl)pyridine (79) from 3-bromopyridine (80) (Aldrich). In step 1, the pyridine 80 was reacted with hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid at reflux to give the pyridine N-oxide 81. In step 2, the N-oxide 81 was converted to 3-bromo-2-cyanopyridine (82) by reaction with trimethysilylcyanide and triethyl anine in acetonitrile at reflux. In step 3, the nitrile 82 was coupled with 4-methylphenylboronic acid (56) (Scheme XXIV) using Snieckus conditions (Scheme XIII) to give 2-cyano-3-(4-methylphenyl) pyridine (83). In step 4, 83 was brominated with NBS/AIBN in carbon tetrachloride at reflux to give the desired alkylating reagent 79. 
Synthetic Scheme XXIX shows the preparation of 1,4,5-trisubstituted-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-(2-cyano-3-pyridinyl)phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 37 (R5=CN), 1,4,5-trisubstituted-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-(3-cyano-4-pyridinyl)phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 38 (R5=CN), 1,4,5-trisubstituted-1,3-dihydro-3-[[4-(4-cyano-3-pyridinyl)phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 39 (R5=CN), and 1,4,5-trisubstituted-1,3,-dihydro-3-[[4-(3-cyano-2-pyridinyl)phenyl]methyl]-2H-imidazol-2-ones 40 (R5=CN) from the parent 1,4,5-trisubstituted-1,3-dihydro-2H-imidazol-2-ones 9 (prepared in Scheme IV, Scheme V, or Scheme VI). The imidazol-2-one 9 was first treated with a base, such as potassium t-butoxide, and subsequently with the alkylating reagents 79 (Scheme XXVIII), 73 (Scheme XXVII), 66 (Scheme XXVI), and 57 (Scheme XXV) to give the alkylated products 37 (R5=CN), 38 (R5=CN, 39 (R5=CN), and 40 (R5=CN), respectively.